


Books and Sex and Love and Death

by Madquinn13



Series: Doctor Mechanic Week [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Mechanic Week Day Five: Bookstore AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Sex and Love and Death

Abby watched as Raven bent down to put a new shipment of book onto the bottom shelf. She noticed the thong sticking out from the dipped waistband and literally had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from commenting about it. Abby knew that if she worked with Raven, the young manager would literally be a tease the entire ship, but a sneaky tease so only Abby would notice. Like now. If anyone else saw the thong peeking out they would not assume it was meant to taunt the owner, instead just that Raven should have worn a belt.

Abby watched Raven from behind the cash for ten minutes until she finally gave in. Abby went to the door of the store, flipped over the closed sign and grabbed Raven’s arm leading her up into the office upstairs. Abby had Raven pinned against the door, mouth over hers, tongue pushing passed parting lips, hands going to those abs that honestly no one had any right to have something so perfect.

“Couldn’t wait for Bellamy to come in for his shift?” Raven laughed parting from Abby so she could pull her own shirt off.

“You have been teasing me all morning.” Abby practically growled.

“I wanted to see how worked up you’d get before you finally snapped.” Raven smirked tugging at the owner’s own shirt.

“Glad to be of your amusement.” Abby was going to give a mock glare but right now she was busy just staring at the breasts now free before her. “Now enough talk, I know what I’d rather have your mouth doing.” Raven just grinned getting on her knees to undo Abby’s pants.

“I didn’t clock out before so I’m still on the clock. Should I go change that?” Raven asked moving to get up but Abby just nudged her back down.

“Don’t tease.”

“Fine but if this is a part of my job now I want a raise.” Raven smirked up at Abby before pulling her boss’ panties down with her teeth.

* * *

 

Raven was lying on Abby’s cleared off desk with the owner on top of her.

“No more teasing at work okay?” Abby looked down at Raven. “The store has literally been closed for two hours.”

“Your poor self control isn’t my fault.” Raven stuck her tongue out. “Besides we only get time here, if Clarke so much as thinks I’ll be at your house she demands to be there too.”

“Clarke is really smitten with you.” Abby laughed. “She asked me to dock your pay so you wouldn’t be able to afford to live on your own so you’d have to move in with us.”

“Tricking your eight and a quarter year old daughter to ask me to movie in with you Abs?” Raven took the cue from Abby and started to redress herself.

“You have a key to my house, as far as I’m concerned the next step it yours to make.” Abby shrugged. “You know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I close my business just to be with you.”

“Yeah I’ll keep it open two hours late tonight.”

“I’ll do it tomorrow it’s no big deal.” Abby just wanted to stay like this a little big longer. Instead her phone started to buzz from her pants pocket on the floor. Raven reached down and picked it up.

“It’s Jake. He’s twenty minutes out from dropping Clarke off. We better fabreeze the place so it stops smelling like pussy.” Raven picked up her pants when she held them up to Abby. “This is why I keep saying no to clothed sex at work. It looks like I pissed myself.” Raven gestured to the large wet spot on her jeans.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t wear just the strings from thongs to work.” Abby teased. “Your gym bag is still in my car. I’m sure you have pants in there.”

“Just my shorts which make Daisy Dukes look like a Nun’s costume. Jake is going to bitch.”

“He can bitch. You can stay behind the cash for the next two hours until you’re off. You can change once we get home.”  Abby kissed Raven cheek.

“I’ll need underwear with them. They’re camel toe nightmare fodder otherwise. Can I get yours?”

* * *

 

Raven was sitting on the stool behind the cash while Abby finished off the latest order in the now non pussy smelling office.

The bell above the door jingled and Raven heard the excited yell from the small girl running in.

“Raven!” Clarke yelled running behind the cash and right into Raven’s arms. She was almost nine and small for her age but still at the height and weight where she could easily hurt them both if Raven didn’t prepare herself first.

“Hey munchkin. Have fun at school?”

“No it’s stupid.” Clarke pouted. “Why are you wearing underwear without pants?”

“These are shorts.”

“Why are you wearing them? Are you gonna go race?”

“Nope. Spilled really hot coffee earlier and I had to take the pants off so I didn’t burn my leg.”

“Yes God forbid anything happen to your leg.” Jake rolled his eyes from the doorway. He always thought it was shady how his ex wife was hooking up with her store manager.  “Abby in the office?”

“Yeah.”

“Daddy’s grumpy.” Clarke explained to Raven.

* * *

 

“You aware of what your manager is wearing Abby?” Jake scolded.

“Yeah what of it?”

“Maybe not make it so clear that you’re constantly fucking her. I know you shut down the store for two hours earlier.”

“How is our relationship any of your business Jake!”

“I am a silent owner of this place and I get a say in who is around my child.”

“Alright go tell Clarke that she’s not allowed to see Raven. You’ll crush her.”

* * *

 

“When are you and my mom going to get married?” Clarke asked looking up at the manager.

“I don’t know Clarke.” Raven sighed ringing in a customer.

“Are you staying over tonight?”

“I don’t know Clarke.”

“Are you going to move in?”

“I don’t know Clarke.”

“When are you old enough to fall in love?”

“I don’t know sweetie why? Think you might be?”

“I dunno, I mean she’s really cool but she’s weird too.”

“What’s her name?”

“Lexa.”

“This the same Lexa that you haven’t been able to stop talking about for two whole months?” Raven teased.

“Maybe.” Clarke blushed but changed the topic when she saw Abby coming over. “Any new books Mommy?”

“None that are good for you.” Abby kissed the top of her daughter’s head first. “You two mind getting dinner while I close up?”

“I wanna pick the restaurant!”

“Sure.” Abby smiled at Clarke.

* * *

 

Dinner was done and the family was sitting in the living room, Clarke and Raven were playing Smash Bros while Abby watched from the couch.

“Raven come here, I have a proposition.” Abby smiled as Raven did as requested. “I want to play you next. If I win you move in here full time.”

“And if I win?”

“I’ll buy you a new gaming computer.”

“Deal.”

Clarke was cheering on telling her mom who to pick while Raven went with her strongest character. Good old Link.

“No Mom Metaknight is too fast for a noob.” Clarke groaned. “Go with Ike or Mario. You should have Link but a noob playing Link versus a pro playing Link gets rid of any advantages Link naturally has.”

Abby was down to one life, Raven was down to one life. Abby knocked Raven off the edge and watched as the green elf boy fell to his death.

“Guess I’m moving in.” Raven winked at Abby.

“Yay!” Clarke screamed.


End file.
